Many glycosidases are known. These glycosidases include both exo- and endo-glycosidases which are generally highly specific for particular glycosides. In addition, such glycosidases generally produce monosaccharides or degraded oligosaccharides from the glycoside substrate. Thus, in the typical analytical method or catabolism of glycosphingolipids, a series of exo-glycosidases are involved which sequentially hydrolyze the nonreducing end of the saccharide chain. For example, exo-glycosidases obtained from earthworms, such as .beta.-galactodisase, .alpha.-galactosidase, .alpha.- N-acetylgalactosaminidase and .beta.-hexosaminidase, were reported in Li et al, Comp. Biochem. Physiol., vol. 14, pp. 275-279 (1965). Heretofore, there has been no enzyme known which will hydrolyze the glycosidic bond of glycolipids between an oligosaccharide and a lipid.